


New Changes

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evil Audrey (Disney: Descendants), Evil Aziz (Disney), Evil Ben (Disney: Descendants), Evil Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, Evil Carlos de Vil (Disney), Evil Chad Charming, Evil Doug (Disney: Descendants), Evil Evie (Disney), Evil Freddie Facilier, Evil Gil (Disney: Descendants), Evil Harry Hook, Evil Jane (Disney: Descendants), Evil Jay (Disney), Evil Li Lonnie, Evil Mal (Disney), Evil Original Character(s), Evil Ruby (Disney: Descendants), Evil Uma (Disney), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Evil Audrey woke many other evils with the scepter's help. If she was to be a Queen of Mean, she needed other villains to rule. But never these failures behind the barrier that were useless even as parents. The VKs and the AK's though.... Well that's another story.





	New Changes

Evil triumphed. But at which cost?


End file.
